


Blue Bucket of Gold

by LiterallyAViking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, IM A SINNER, Kuroaka Week 2016, M/M, Smut, i wrote this in two hours, just all compiled tho BC ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAViking/pseuds/LiterallyAViking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Tetsurou breathed out, voice as light as the finger tips tracing across Keiji's skin.</p>
<p>Keiji smiled up at the other, "Only every day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Bucket of Gold

"Keiji," Tetsurou whispered onto the other's skin, his warm breath lighting up the expanse beneath him with tendrils of gold and pink, like a galaxy being painted across his collarbones. He sighed softly, "Keiji, you're so perfect. So, so perfect."

Keiji laughed breathlessly, his hand tightened it's grip in the other's hair. He pulled at it lightly as Tetsurou's tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked smoothly up Keiji's neck. He stopped once he reached just below the setter's jaw. "So you've said, Tetsurou." He hummed appreciatively as Tetsurou nipped up his jawline until he reached his ear.

His hot breath caught on Keiji's earlobe and made him squirm with soft giggles until Tetsurou planted a kiss below his ear and then brought his lips to Keiji's. He captured them easily, his own lips darkening as the younger's lip stain from earlier rubbed off onto him. Tetsurou laughed into Keiji's mouth and the other was quick to burst out into a soft smile. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

The finger tracing across Keiji's olive skin left behind a pattern of soft gold, and the feeling of the love blooming from the color alone was enough to make them both grin stupidly.

"Only every day," Keiji hummed, nosing himself up to plant another kiss onto Tetsurou's lips. They both hummed into it and the older slowly lowered himself onto the other's body, the feeling of naked skin on naked skin making them both let off something between a sigh of relief and a giggle at the feeling. "And the same to you, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Tetsurou pouted. The moan Keiji let out when he rolled his hips against the other then brought a smirk onto his lips. "Then I suppose I'll have to change your opinion on that." Another roll of his hips as he ground down onto Keiji below him, this time harder enticing out a moan louder than the last.

Keiji smirked back at his boyfriend—soulmate, if the colorful sparks blooming across his skin had anything to say—and reached up to wrap his arms around the other's neck. He pulled him closer to his face so that his own soft breathing lit up Tetsurou's lips with the dark purple hue of a plum, just as Tetsurou's was coloring his lips with a light peach. "I suppose that you shall."

\---

"It's raining," Tetsurou mumbled tiredly, nuzzling his head deeper into the crook of Keiji's neck. Another feather light kiss was planted onto his skin and Keiji's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, a sleepy smile blooming on his lips. 

"So it is," he stated, blocking a yawn by burying his face into Tetsurou's hair. He was still surprised by how soft it was, whenever he laced his fingers in it or nosed about in the locks, breathing in the soft fragrance of the sweetly scented shampoo he used. 

They were quiet then, basking in the calm that the rain brought, even with its insistent tapping on the roof. Far away they could hear the rumble of thunder, but it was soft enough to be ignored and passed off as simply city traffic.

Tetsurou sighed, shifting in Keiji's hold as he hitched their covers further around them. He then wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and pulled him down with him deeper into the bed. Keiji laughed and squirmed as Tetsurou poked at his sides. "Fall to sleep with me, Keiji."

"It's barely four, and we haven't even had dinner," Keiji whined, but crawled down deeper under the sheets. He pressed himself tighter into Tetsurou, their noses brushing as they peered into each other's eyes.

"It's raining, Keiji," he hummed, "It's raining, and I love you. We can sleep."

"Your reasoning," Keiji whispered happily, his eyes fluttering shut once again as he nosed at Tetsurou's cheek. "Is solid."

"It sure is."

\---

"Do think it would have been different," Tetsurou hums as they sit across from each other in a quiet little café full of people speaking a foreign language that Tetsurou only understands three words of. 

"What?" Keiji responds, bringing his cup slowly away from his lips and licking at the sweet cream that's been pasted on his top lip.

"If we met in some super cliché way?" 

"Like how?"

"I don't know," Tetsurou spoke with a half smile, "Like in a coffee shop like this, or through fake dating, or having to share a bed."

Keiji laughed loudly at this, a snort escaping him at the hilarity of it all. "Well I think," he smiles, "That we met in a perfect way."

"Would you change it? If you could?"

"Never."

\---

"I wanted to write you a letter," Keiji mumbled into Tetsurou's leather jacket, the smell of it quickly filling his nose, but now mixed with a certain foreign scent that somehow seemed to fit Tetsurou perfectly. 

"Why didn't you?" Tetsurou asked, his own head buried into Keiji's hair, ignoring the people walking around them with spiteful words spilling from their lips at them.

"No envelopes."

"Did you write one, though?"

"Yes."

"What did it say?"

"I love you."

\---

"Please don't touch me right now," Keiji spoke between clenched teeth, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he pulled away from Tetsurou's grasp. "Please just go away, Tetsurou."

"Keiji," Tetsurou cried, a hand hesitantly reaching for his shoulder before simply coming to rest on the back of the chair he was standing in front of. "Keiji, please don't do this to yourself."

"I can't, Tetsurou, I can't," he sobbed yet again before falling forward into his boyfriend's arms. Tetsurou caught him despite the slash of fear he felt with Keiji's words.

"Please, Keiji, please," he repeated, "Let me be here for you, let me do this with you."

"I don't know if I can, Tetsurou," Keiji whimpered, "I just don't know anymore."

\---

Tetsurou's eyes were blown wide open, his gaze glued on the sight that lay before him. Or perhaps the sight that sat before him. Tetsurou himself was sat with his back on the headboard of their large bed, two large pillows keeping his back propped up and another situated between his legs as if to keep them spread open.

In front of him Tetsurou was met with the sight of when very agile Akaashi Keiji eagerly taking in a bright purple dildo, thicker and larger than what Tetsurou would consider the average dick. 

He swallowed heavily as one of Keiji's hands left from where they had both stood pressed against his navel as if to stimulate himself and instead fell to his cock, slowly wrapping around and giving it a quick pump as his pace on the dildo hurried slightly.

Keiji tossed his head back with a moan as he shifted his hips over the toy yet again, hitting himself in a way that he had never been the best at doing without help. With that the pace hurriedly quickened, Keiji's bounces becoming wilder and his jerks becoming much less smooth than before.

A long, high pitched moan escaped him as he came, heavy ropes of white coating the sheets that were in front of him and even making their way up to Tetsurou, splattering his own dick which stood tall and hard against his abdomen.

"How was that?" Keiji let out breathlessly.

"I should really share my fantasies with you more often," Tetsurou admitted as Keiji slowly crawled up the bed and towards the older boy, a smirk plastered across his face. Tetsurou shivered.

\---

Kissing Tetsurou felt truly like fireworks, even after the thousands of times they had done it. 

Keiji loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this in two hours bc I wanted to do the kuroaka week but I didn't want to actually, you know, do it. So!! Enjoy this crap!! Or rather, thank you for reading this crap!! Yell about KuroAka w me pls and thx


End file.
